Freaky Naked Jerry Much?
by SimmyC
Summary: Tim Scam escapes and is on another scheme to bring down WOOHP! But to the girls, when Jerry decides to become a nudist, maybe that isn't so bad. Hehehe. COMPLETE!
1. Jerry's new Life Style!

-I originally planned to finish my "Crack of the Whip" story before I began a new "Totally Spies" fic. Well, this story was just too fun to let this one pass up! First, it will be a stand alone not connected to my other story (future TS stories will be in some way connected to that one). Second, well…um…okay, I don't have a second here. Hehehe.

-Oh, and I still plan to write the next chapter for my Eva fic this weekend. So, it is possible that there will be two updates this week! Two updates, before TWO essays for two different classes are due (sighs).

-This story takes place somewhere during Season 3. Supposing that G.L.A.D.I.S. is still around. Again, while I know that G.L.A.D.I.S. turns evil, and may be forced to shutdown, I do not know if that's the last we see of G.L.A.D.I.S or not. So, with that in mind, this story will take place sometime before that episode, if that even matters.

-Standard Disclaimer, I do not own "Totally Spies" or anything even remotely related to them. This story is made for fun and I am not making any profit off of it. If asked to, this story will be removed without hesitation.

-Now, without further ado, on with the story!

Balloon World – Vancouver, Canada

-7:10 AM

Balloon World was full of inflatable rides and tons of huge balloon animals.

"May I have a balloon daddy?" The boy asked his father.

"Of course buddy!" The man smiled at his son. "You can have all the balloons as you want!"

"Yeah!" The boy grabbed a balloon. "Hehehe! This is fun." However, the balloon started to move. "Huh? What's going on?"

The balloon swallowed the boy up.

"Son?" The father watched in horror as the balloon swallowed up his son. Unbeknownst to him, right behind him, a balloon animal loomed over him.

Spies House

-10:32 AM

The spies were all watching TV. Sam was wearing a green dress with a green hair band. Clover was wearing a pink crew neck halter-top along with a belted jean skirt. Alex was wearing a yellow blazer and blue jeans. They were all watching the soap opera, _As the World Burns_.

"I can't believe Jamie would think Catherine would cheat on him!" Sam commented on the show.

"But you see, that backstabbing Jessica lied to him in order to get closer to Jamie's half-brother Hector!" Clover enthusiastically retorted.

"No way! I thought she was going after Jamie's older brother Michael?" Alex jumped into the conversation.

-At that moment, the couch flipped over, and the girls were heading to WOOHP headquarters!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, as they were being WOOHPed.

"No! We're going to miss the ending!" Clover whined. "Will Carla find out about Bobby?"

The spies land on Jerry's couch. They all wound up on top of each other.

They all instantly sat upright and stared at the back of Jerry's chair.

"This better be good Jer…" Sam started to speak when Jerry turned around in his chair.

"Hello gir…" Jerry was interrupted by what the girls were seeing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in horror.

Jerry wasn't wearing a suit. Actually, he wasn't wearing much of anything.

"Someone stole you clothes Jer!" Alex screamed in shock. She tried to cover her face.

"Couldn't you use the X-Powder to form new clothes for yourself Jer?" Sam's chin was quivering as she tries to look away from the horror in front of her.

"Our mission is to buy you new clothes! Got it Jer." Clover covered her eyes with her arm. "Just give us your sizes and we're off to the mall!"

Jerry looked at himself. "Oh this girls! I've decided to become a nudist!"

"WHAT?" The spies shot back in complete and total shock.

Jerry started to stand up.

"Jerry! It's okay for you to…" Clover peeked at Jerry before turning her head quickly away. "Sit! In fact, I think it is better if you just stayed…"

"Oh don't be silly girls." Jerry stood up and walked towards the spies. "It's perfectly natural being naked."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls continued to squirm.

"That's close enough Jer." Sam held her hands up, as she looked away.

Alex was sweating as she could sense Jerry being a bit too close for her comfort. She carefully eyed Jerry from her position. Making sure she looked UP at his face and not, well… "Hi Jer."

"If God intended for us to be naked, then he would've never given us Macys!" Clover was covering her eyes as best as she can.

"I know this can be uncomfortable girls, but you'll eventually get used to it." Jerry smirked at the girls. "Besides, G.L.A.D.I.S. doesn't mind."

"I have ripped out my visual components." G.L.A.D.I.S. replied.

"Don't be silly G.L.A.D.I.S." Jerry went behind his desk. "Now, enough delay. Your next mission…" He typed on his computer. The monitor behind him showed a map. "Tim Scam has escaped again! He was last seen in Vancouver where, at the same time, a number of people have been reported miss…" He looked back at the girls. "Girls, are you paying attention?"

The girls nodded while looking every which way. "Yes! Tim Scam escaped, and people are missing in Vancouver. Got it! Now give us our gadgets so that we can get out of here!" The girls got on to the moving walkway and changed into their sneaking suits.

"Wait!" Jerry stood in front of the girls. "There have all been found missing around a balloon themed park. Oddly enough, the local authorities have no rec…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Where are our gadgets?" The spies hurried Jerry.

"Okay, okay girls! G.L.A.D.I.S.!" Jerry snapped his fingers. "For you Sam…"

Sam had showed a pained smile at Jerry. She looked at him with one eye open. "Yes Jer?"

"You will have the headband illuminator…" Jerry notices that G.L.A.D.I.S wasn't handing them to Sam, but to Alex instead. He looked at G.L.A.D.I.S. "G.L.A.D.I.S.?"

"I told you, I removed my visual components." G.L.A.D.I.S. replied.

Jerry sweat dropped. "In that case…" He grabbed the device and handed it to Sam. "Here is…"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh…" Sam quickly grabbed the device out of Jerry's hands. "I got it Jer. Move along! Quickly please!" Sam gave a wide, pained smile. Making sure she was looking up the whole time.

"Very well…" Jerry moved on to Alex. "And you Alex…"

Alex had streams of tears coming out. She too, was trying very hard not to look at Jerry. "Ye…yes Jerry?"

"Here are some Hoop earring communicators." Jerry dropped them into Alex's waiting hand. It was obvious that Alex didn't want to snatch them out of Jerry's hand. Especially when, well…

"Don't look at Jerry. Don't look at Jerry. Don't look at…" Clover was repeating the same mantra over and over again to herself.

"And for you Clover…" Jerry was in front of her. "Your magnetic GoGo boots!" Jerry held the boots in front of him.

"Thanks…Jer…" Clover looked away from Jerry as she reached for the boots. 'Just reach out, and grab them. Not too hard!' She felt something and started pulling on it.

"Those aren't the boots Clover." Jerry smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover passed out.

Alex shook Clover awake as Sam quickly grabbed the boots and handed them to Clover.

"Here you go Clover!" Sam grimaced.

Clover looked at her hand. "I now have to disinfect it!"

Jerry smiled. "Well, ladies. Now that you have your equipment…"

"HURRY UP AND KICK US OUT ALREADY!" The girls impatiently yelled at him.

Jerry sighed. "Getting more impatient by the minute. Very well girls…" Jerry pushed a button. The girls fell through a hole.

-Chapter 1 Complete

Yes I know, I'm crazy. -P I'm also bored, and this story was too crazy to pass up. This should also be my shortest story since; well it's also my stupidest. Hehehe. No complicated plot, just stupidity. Think of this story as intermission from my other one.

Next chapter, the girls are on the mission against Tim Scam! But is it really that bad compared to, oh, something else? Until then…later!

OMAKE

Clover: Oh my god! I haven't seen anything as horrible as that!

Alex: Why did we ask Sim to hire us again?

SimmyC: (writing huge checks)

Clover: (money symbols appear on Clover's eyes) That is why!

Sam: But is that enough to get rid of that mental image? (shuts her eyes tightly)

Alex: He wasn't really naked. It was just for the story, right?

Jerry: Of course not ladies! I was wearing this skin colored underwear.

Clover: Phew. Though even a mostly naked Jerry is totally not cool.

Alex: Totally.

Jerry: Though the idea of going all natural…

Spies: NO!

Sam: Please! Tell me the next chapter of this story isn't as bad as this…

SimmyC: Um, if you mean less naked Jerry…yeah.

Clover: And what about the other story? Did you forget about that one?

SimmyC: Um, no. Especially since, it has been what, only a week?

Sam: I can't wait to get back to the other one. Oh, and say hi to your girlfriend Amy.

SimmyC: Amy? What are you…

Sailor Mercury: Hey Sim! Where are you?

SimmyC: …

Hehehe. I actually don't really like Sailor Moon, that much. Though I admit, it isn't a terrible show, it does suffer from same formula each episode. Like Totally Spies! But at least TS has, well, more…reasonable baddies. Still, I like Sailor Mercury…;-)


	2. Mall Madness!

Chapter 2 of Freaky Naked Jerry Much? I just keep pumping out these updates it seems. Given that this is currently a time where I'm in between major stuff, like test and so forth (I just turned in an essay today). So, perfect time to do another update!

And what perfect story to do right now then this one? Unlike some of my other epic stories currently out (including CotW), this story is VERY unlikely to be more then Four or Five chapters maximum. Again, this is more of, well, an extra fun story from me. Should be my shortest story of the bunch!

Oh, and Jerry not really being naked…ummm…well, in the actual story he's naked. The extra at the end, well…hey, if this was a movie or a TV show he wouldn't. So, um, ignore that! Hehehe…uh.

Anyways, without further ado, on with the story!

Vancouver – Canada

11: 04 AM

"According to the information Jerry gave us, this should be the location of Balloon World." Sam, as well as the other girls, was wearing her jumpsuit, commented on.

"So, you sure that Tim Scam is involved?" Clover frowned as they looked at the empty building.

"Well, the last sighting of him was here in Vancouver." Sam added. "Since all these people wound up missing at the same time, it is a good bet that they Scam is involved."

The girls looked around the now abandoned warehouse.

However, the other issue was still fresh in their mind.

"I still can't believe Jerry decided to go in the buff!" Alex tried, though failing, to get that mental image out of mind. She shivered in fear.

"Totally!" Clover voice was shaky. "I mean, why couldn't it be a cute boy be the one that became a nudist. Why did it have to be, have to be…JERRY?" Clover was hit by the memory of what happened when they were on the moving walkway. "And, and, and…I touched him! I touched a naked Jerry!" Clover was about to faint again.

Sam slapped her a few times. "This is no time be fainting Clover! Remember, Tim Scam escaped!"

Clover was shaking her head in an attempt to, well, stay conscious and to get the mental image of a naked Jerry out of her mind. "You know, even a naked Tim Scam wouldn't have been that bad."

Sam sweat dropped. "I'm not exactly happy by what happened too! But we still need to finish this mission! Hopefully, Jerry will come to he senses when all is said and done."

"He'd better." Alex shivered again. "Or I'll never look forward to being WOOHPed again!"

"Well, you never looked forward to them in the first place." Sam added.

"Well, yeah." Alex agreed. "But now, with Jerry naked, it is totally worse!"

"Yeah. But, well, we can't just dwell on the subject! Because if we do, we will never get that image out of our heads." Sam ushered the two to follow her. "Let's see if we can find any clues here!"

They all entered the warehouse. The warehouse was almost completely empty.

"Okay! How did Tim Scam get all the stuff out of here so fast?" Clover wondered.

"I know!" Alex concurred. "Who ever the villains hired to do their moving must've done it really fast! The next time I move somewhere or need a room cleaned out, I want these guys to do it!"

"Yeah." However, something else was bothering Sam. Well, other then naked Jerry. "But what does Tim Scam want with all the people? He's after us right?"

"Maybe he's going to brainwash them and form some anti-WOOHP agency!" Clover surmised. "They could have gadgets, cool clothing, the works! Speaking of clothes…"

"Stop it right there Clover..." After she scolded Clover a bit, Sam narrowed her eyes in indifference. "Other then that last bit, I doubt it. Sounds too much like another villain we fought. I'm sure Scam would want to differentiate himself from them at least. Even if his other plans have been relatively sucky." Then, Sam noticed something on the ground. Sam went up to it and picked it up. It appeared to be some sort of rubber, like a balloon. "Could be a clue. Let's contact Jer…" Sam instantly lost interest with that suggestion. "On second thought, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex responded.

"You don't happen to still have that bio-lab watch do you?" Sam asked hopeful.

Alex looked at her arm. "Yeah, I have it right here."

"Phew." Sam presented her the clue that she held. "Here Alex, scan this!"

Alex used her watch to scan the item. "It says here that it is made out of some sort of 'living' rubber."

"Living rubber?" Clover was stunned. "Are you saying…"

"Don't go there Clover." Sam glared at Clover.

"I'm sorry!" Clover was in near tears. "It just that, I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Well, try to think of something else! Like…ummmm…'As The World Burns'! Yeah! Think about what Scott is going to do to break up Carly and Rob." Sam looked at the data. "Now, back to the clue, actually, it isn't 'alive' per say. Though with the right electrical current…" Sam looked around the used an exposed wire in the warehouse and zapped it. The rubber moved to a number of shapes. "Depending on the electrical current, the rubber moves depending on the amount of electricity that it is given."

"Wow Sammy!" Clover asked with a bit of amazement. "You're so smart!"

"Not really!" Sam felt embarrassed. "I just read it in some magazine. Unfortunately that's about as far as I know about it. Maybe Jerry can tell us the rest…" Sam again felt disinterested. "Hopefully in an email."

Clover was way ahead of her and text messaged Jerry their findings. Obviously, she didn't want to contact Jerry the normal way and see, well, his naked body. Before, when they were using the compowder, that might not have been a problem since all they would probably see in the view screen would be his upper body. Ever since they moved to the X-Powder, Jerry has been showing up as a holographic representation of himself…sometimes from the ankles up. Not good for them. "Done! So, since we have wait for Jerry to contact us again, I guess we should be heading home."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "We can go back home, and study for that test we have tomorrow."

Alex frowned. "Well, if it can keeps my mind from remembering what I saw this morning, I actually wouldn't mind studying."

Beverly Hills Food Court

12:45 PM

The girls were all sitting at one of the tables. Clover was wearing a blue crew neck sleeveless top, a belted tight fitting jeans, and brown shoes. Sam was wearing a shiny red sweater with a little puffy ribbon around her neck. The sweater stops just above her belly button. She was also wearing loose fitting jeans with blue flame-like symbols on the bottom. She was also wearing brown shoes. Alex was wearing a spaghetti strapped blue tank top, and a white skirt that stops just above the knees. They were all carrying a tray of food to a table.

The girls all sat down at a table and started eating their bought lunch.

"I wonder how long it will take for Jerry to give us the information about the plastic found in that warehouse." Sam wondered.

"Uh hem!" Alex got Sam's attention. "We are eating Sam!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Sam dropped her head. "Still, if he contacts us through the X-Powder about it, someone has to get it!"

"Uh! I hate it when you're right!" Clover took a sip from her cheery soda. "Okay, let's play rock paper scissors."

The girls played rock paper scissors to see who would answer the X-Powder when Jerry calls. Low and behold, Alex lost.

"Ah man!" Alex cried streams of tears.

"Sorry!" Clover grinned. "But you're going to have to be the one who have to suffer!"

The girls sighed and started to eat in relative silence. This silence was broken when Clover spoke up.

"Jerry has scared me for life!" Clover frowned as she dropped her fork full of her vegetarian chow mien. "Every time I try to think about something else, his…his…his naked body just keeps popping up! I have seen more of Jerry then I had ever wanted to see in my entire life! No matter what I do, I can't get that image out of my mind!"

"Don't worry Clover." Sam tried to reassure her. "I'm sure a cute boy could help you forget about Jerry!"

"I'm not so sure about that Sam." Alex giggled. "After all, she dated half of all the boys in this mall!"

"Got a point there." Sam grinned. "Still, I think there are still a few fish left in the sea." Sam giggled. "Maybe even Jerry, you certainly seen…"

Clover narrowed her eyes at her two supposed friends. "Hahaha. Not funny!" Clover started to eat her chow mien.

Alex took a bite from her burger. "Seriously." Alex spoke up. "I really hate bringing it up, trust me, I do, but I agree with Clover."

"Same here." Sam reluctantly agreed. She took an eel sushi with chopsticks and ate it. "What did we ever do to Jerry to deserve this?"

Alex shut her eyes and shook her head really fast as images of naked Jerry threatened to appear. "Maybe he banged his head on the bedpost this morning."

"Either that or he was simply going senile in his old age." Clover shivered. "Chances are we need to have that memory eraser thing in order for us to live a normal life!" Clover surmised.

"Okay, can we stop about Jerry's midlife crisis here? I'd like to finish what we are eating and talking about this isn't helping." Sam swallowed whatever food she had in her mouth. "I'd also like to keep the food down too."

"Agreed." The girls all said in unison. The girls were about to take another bite from their lunch when…

"Hello girls!" They heard a voice, a voice they had hoped NOT to hear from today. A voice they had hoped not to hear, especially at the mall, in the middle of the food court.

The girls' eyes go extremely wide. They all were frozen in fear.

"Girls?" Jerry called to them again.

The girls slowly turned their head to Jerry. When they saw that he was still naked, they quickly turned their head back. "Hi Jerry." The girls replied unenthusiastically. Their eyes were all still very wide.

"Just so you know girls, I have the information you are looking for." Jerry was holding a palm pilot.

"That's nice to know Jerry." Alex continued to NOT look at Jerry.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Sam was quivering. "Why didn't you just, contact us with the X-Powder?"

All three girls started to sweat.

"Well, you don't expect me to always be in my office all day did you?" Jerry watched the girls all nod. Jerry frowned. "I'm not that stuck up."

"We can see that." Alex blurted out. The other girls glared at her. "Hehehe."

Sam was sweating the most. "Now, could you go away? We're kind of eating right now."

Jerry was confused by the girls' awkwardness. "But girls, I haven't given you the details yet!"

"Well, Jerry, it's just that, it's just that…" Clover couldn't take it anymore. "YOU'RE IN PUBLIC AND YOU'RE STILL NAKED!"

"Oh!" Jerry finally realized what was bothering the girls. "You're still upset about this?" Jerry smiled widely. "It's okay girls! I'm sure my new lifestyle will grow on you three eventually."

"I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT JER!" The girls said in unison.

"Besides, you're attracting attention!" Clover added.

Jerry was stunned by their reaction. But then, he looked around and noticed that they were correct. The entire mall was staring at him. Shocked and wide eyed. However, for whatever reason, this didn't bother him, much to the extreme disappointment for the girls. "I'm actually quite flattered with all the attention. Still, we do have to keep it down girls. For the good of the world of course."

The girls continued to panic.

He then coughed, as he wanted to get to a more pressing topic. "Well, about the information you girls were seeking…"

Alex was on a cell phone. "Hello 911? I'd like to report a naked man…"

Sam ripped Alex's phone from her hand. "Alex," Sam said through the corner of her mouth. "Not in front of Jerry!"

"Look on the bright side." Clover whispered to the other girls. "At least no one from school is here."

As she was saying this…

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mandy revolted in her annoying voice. "Who is that naked old dirty man?"

"You just had to jinx it Clover." Sam harshly whispered.

Mandy was wearing a violet sweater and a violet skirt. She was also wearing a butterfly pin. "That is just nast!" Mandy looked at the girls, then, with a VERY quick glance, looked at Jerry. "Is he your friend or something?"

"NO!" The three immediately replied.

Jerry waved at Mandy. "Hello Mandy! Nice to see you again!"

Mandy's eyes go wide. "Do I know you?"

Clover went behind Mandy. "No. But he knows you." Clover grinned. "He wanted to know that nice girl in purple." Clover watched as Mandy became more horrified with each word Clover spoke. "Said he wanted to ask you to work for him!"

Jerry blinked. "Um…"

Mandy was now in complete shock. "AS IF!" She got into Jerry's face. "I will never work for dirty ol…ol…ol…" Mandy just realized that she was now really close to Jerry. In fact, practically touching him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mandy ran out of there as fast as she can.

"Well, that's one way of get rid of unwanted attention I guess." Jerry rubbed his chin.

"The other way is for you to go home and pretend you don't know us." Alex again blurted out.

Jerry glared at Alex.

A bashful Alex looked away from him.

"ANYWAYS," Sam got the attention of everyone. "What did you find Jerry?" 'The faster he tells us, the faster he will leave! Hopefully!'

"Oh yes, that." Jerry looked at his palm pilot. "The rubber that you found…"

Clover mentally cringed at the word rubber. Especially with someone who is currently, well…

"Was developed by Lance Corporations." Jerry finished.

"Yeah, I read about them." Sam was trying to hurry the conversation. "But didn't they shut down?" Sam quickly added.

"Yes." Jerry continued. "However, their work was bought out by Tommy's Balloon Factory. The material in the sample you examined came from a factory in Kansas."

"Got it!" The girls were all prepared to leave.

"Wait girls!" The girls stopped in mid running pose. "Good luck on your mission!" Jerry turned around and started to leave the mall, with all the shocked onlookers watching him.

"Yeah thanks Jerr!" Sam quickly replied. All three girls sped out the door. However, Sam had to get out one more comment. "And Jerry, FOR THE LOVE OF COMMON DECENCY, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"What Sam?" Jerry turned backed and blinked a few times in confusion.

But by the time he turned around, the girls were gone. Leaving only a dust cloud.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The nightmare for the girls continues! And yes, this is the second time that I had Jerry meet them in the mall if you count "Crack of the Whip". I know Jerry doesn't do that often (read, not at all) but, given the possibility of what a naked Jerry would be in the outside world, and NOT just a face on the com…X-Powder of him sitting at his desk, hilarity is bound to ensure!

I also didn't intend this chapter to be, quite this long. I was aiming for 6 pages of total story (excluding authors notes). Not 7. However, with each new sentence, this chapter just kept getting better and better! Hehehe.

From the looks of things, this story WILL be four chapters maximum. VERY short compared to my other stories (all the stories that currently have less then four chapters, which is only one right now, is only that way because of the hiatus that I have on it. In the end, most of my stories would have a minimum of twelve chapters. "Two Birds…Part 1" was only nine chapters, but at the same time, in a way, it and Part 2 are really part of one story. So in reality, it would be twenty-one+ chapters if you include Part 2 into the mix. And even, that's still more then four). I already said the reason so I won't repeat it here. In fact, of all my stories, this one has the best chance of equaling an actual episode in terms of length IF you count 1 page as one minute (each episode is around 22-24 minutes). Of real story and not author's notes, on my Microsoft Word, Chapter 1 was 5 pages, and chapter 2 was 7 pages worth of story. So, about 10 more pages to go!

Next Chapter…The Spies confronts Tim Scam! Though that's fine by the girls! Anything that gets them away from naked Jerry. Until then…later!

OMAKE

SimmyC: And cut!

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This story sucks!

Alex: I thought you said less naked Jerry!

SimmyC: It is less naked Jerry! Proportion wise.

Clover: Look, just remember that Jerry isn't really naked.

SimmyC: Well, I had a reviewer complain that since Jerry wasn't really naked it took some of the reality out of this story.

Alex: That's fine!

Mandy: (in her star chair) Sucks to be you three! My part just finished. Hehehehehehehe! (snort)

Sam: Hey! How come she gets a star's chair?

SimmyC: (grumbling) That's not important! Anyways, since we need to make sure the audience accepts this story…

Clover: (sweating) Don't tell me…

Jerry: (Wearing a long rain coat. Coming out of the trailer. Grinning) What's wrong girls? There's nothing wrong with being naked!

Spies: (sweating) Please don't be…

Jerry: (opens coat. Winks)

Spies: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs)

SimmyC: I love this job.


	3. Scamming Along!

Chapter 3 of, well, this story. Thanks for the review…except for the one flame. Grrrrrrrr! In fact, that flame was just stupid. Normally I just keep them up so that I can have people point at them and laugh. In this case though, the flame was just extremely terrible (not to mention racist and bigoted). It might actually be the first flame that I remove. Well, so far I haven't decided on that yet. Still, other then that one, thanks for the reviews!

And speaking of the reviews, including that one flame, this story now has the same number of reviews as my more serious TS story that is also, longer. I don't know if I should be flattered, or offended. :-P Seriously, thanks for the reviews (except for the flame). And I know, the premise is VERY scary. Be afraid! Be very afraid!

Oh, and more good news, I have now seen more episodes of TS that I have missed. Still have about 10 or so episodes left to go, including ones that I have seen only the endings of (even seen season 3's "Dental? More Like Mental" when I missed to original broadcast last Sunday), but, "Stuck in the Middle Ages With You", "Malled", "Queen For a Day", "Eraser", "Shrinking", "Black Widow", and "Soul Collector", these episodes I can now cross off my list of unseen episodes.

Also, I have proofread the last chapter, and even added a few things here and there. Not much, just a few things to make it just ever slightly longer, and slightly funnier.

With nothing else to say, on with the nightmare! Um, I mean story!

* * *

Somewhere in Kansas

8:15 PM

The spies were in their sneaking outfits and were using their jet backpacks to fly to their current location.

"So, Tommy Balloon Factories bought out Lance Corporation's work!" Sam reiterated.

'Lance…balloons…rubber…?' "Bad image! Bad image! Bad image!" Clover was slapping the sides of her head over and over again.

Sam looked back at Clover and frowned with resignation. "Yup, the memory eraser thing is definitely needed. And if Jerry is still naked after all this is over, I'M QUITING WOOHP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Same here!" Clover and Alex replied with zest.

"But first…" Sam sighed. "We have to finish this mission. I mean, at least get this over with."

"Yeah." Alex looked down as a building came into focus. "Look over there!" Alex pointed at a factory that reads, _Tommy Balloons_. There were two guards standing in front of guard post. "How are we going to get in?"

"Well, since we're still in the air…" Sam stated the obvious. "From the air?"

Clover looked around the area. The rusty factory building itself was big. Surrounding the building was a chain link fence with one entrance where the guard post and two guards where stationed. The roof was full of air conditioning units, and windows to allow some natural light for the workers inside the building. "Well, since none of the muscle men are on top of the factory, it might not be a bad plan."

Sam nodded. "Just as long as we don't…."

The three crash into the top of the roof.

"Crash." Sam finished.

The two guards looked back from their guard post when they heard the spies crash on top of the room. They were both suspicious about what just happened, and started to search the building perimeter.

The spies quickly got behind an air conditioning unit, away from the guards view. The girls waited as the guards walked around the building to see if there was any kind of disturbance that they should be worried about. Seeing nothing, they returned to their post.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked through a window where they could see the production units all lined up. No surprise, they were making the 'living' rubber used in the attacks.

The girls slowly opened the window and rappelled down using their bungee belts. They hit the ground. The three quickly got behind a number of tanks just as a number of factory workers passed by in their gray uniforms. The three all looked at each other and nodded. They changed into the same uniform with the X-Powder. After they finished changing (AN: Though does it really matter? It isn't like people are not going to notice them. Though it makes more sense for them to change in this story then in that abandoned dental place in "Dental? More like Mental" episode. After all, if it were abandoned, why would they need to change?), the three looked around the factory. The factory itself was relatively big. Right now, they are in the assembly portion of the factory. In one direction were the offices and control rooms. In the other…who knows?

"You know," Alex started. "There's no reason for us to end this mission right away right?"

"What are you getting at Alex?" Sam asked with amusement.

"I mean, if we do not finish this mission right away, we won't have to see Jerry again soon!" Alex smiled at her reasoning.

"I heard that Alex!" Her X-Powder replied.

Alex's eyes widened. "Jerry?" Alex gulped.

"You answered it Alex?" Clover harshly whispered. "Nice going there!"

"I didn't…at least I didn't intend to…" Alex sweat dropped and gulped. She took it out. Sure enough, it was open. Apparently, when they landed on the ground, it must've opened somehow. And sure enough, Jerry's holographic image appeared, from the ankles up, and yes, naked.

"Well, I was just looking for a status report!" Jerry continued. "And really girls, there is nothing wrong with being naked! It's just the human body you know."

"Except when YOU are the one that is naked!" Sam growled.

Jerry sighed. "Anyways, status reports?"

"Not much Jerr." Clover replied while NOT looking at Jerry. "We really haven't seen anything suspicious yet. Just a grip full of rubber." Clover painfully got that out. "And there's no sign of Tim Scam. Are you sure he's involved?"

"I'm pretty sure he's involved." Jerry continued. "I hacked into Tommy Balloon's surveillance camera and he was seen around this factory."

"That settles it then." Sam concluded. "Bye Jerr!"

"Wait! One more thing!" Jerry yelled out. "Especially you Alex. Finish your mission quickly if you don't want any serious consequ…"

"Blah blah blah." Alex closed the X-Powder. "What could be worse then naked Jerry anyways?"

"Well, since I do not want to find out what that could be, lets finish this mission fast before something bad happens. Now, time to search this place. Lets split up girls!" Sam ordered. "We need to find the hostages, and Tim Scam." She took out her hoop communication earrings. "We'll keep in contact with these!"

"Got it!" Alex and Clover replied.

"I'm going this way!" Alex said and pointed down to one hallway.

"And I'm going this way!" Clover replied. She was pointing in the opposite direction.

"And I'm going to look for Scam!" Sam closed her fist with determination. "Time to find out what he's up to!"

The girls separated as they searched the factory. All the while, a number of cameras were focused on them.

Assembly Room

Alex walked down the hallway. A number of workers passed by, but they didn't seem to notice. "Phew. This disguise actually…" Then she realized something odd about those workers. "Wait, why was one of them so short?" She started to follow the workers around. Both entered a room where a large group of people was stitching together balloon into the forms of animals. As she looked at the group, she realized that a lot of them were children. "That's child labor! Tim Scam has reached an all time low!" As she snuck around the room, she also noticed something else. "Wait, what's that on their hand?" Alex looked closer. It was a stamp with balloons on it. "I'd better contact the others with my findings."

Storage Room

Clover entered a room full of materials that are used to make the 'living' rubber. She was immediately hit by the smell. "Ewwwww! It stinks in here!" She looked around the room. The only thing of significance was that fact the barrels full of the stuff, pipes running along the ceiling, and the cold concrete floors and walls, it seems to be mostly a dead end. "Well, since there are no clues here, I'm going to be leaving right now…" As she was saying this, her Hoop earring communicator started to sound.

As she turned her attention to her communicator, a balloon animal snuck out from behind a few barrels.

Control Room

Sam entered the control room. No one was in the control room htat had many television monitors, levers, and buttons that control who knows what in this factory. The monitors were all turned on and showed a different part of the factory. As she looked at all the monitors, she began to notice something strange about the workers. "Why are so many of them young? Unless…" As she was thinking this, her Hoop earring communicator sounded.

Assembly Room

"Guys!" Alex spoke up. "I'm not sure but I think I found where all the people Scam kidnapped are."

"Where Alex?" Clover asked through her Hoop earring.

"In the assembly room. The kids working here have stamps on their hands." Alex relayed.

"Stamps? Like the one they give at amusement parks." Sam noted. "Tim Scam must be brainwashing them in order to build his freaky balloon animals!"

"Forcing kids to work?" Clover frowned. "Scam has officially sunk to a new low."

"HEY!" A heavy man yelled behind Alex. "Why aren't you working at your station?"

Alex jumped up. "Uhhh…."

Two more heavy men came in and surrounded Alex.

The first heavy man growled. "I think she's a spy! Get her!"

"Eek!" Alex tried to run, but was picked up by the two heavy men.

Storage Room

"Alex!" Clover was about to run out of the room when a balloon animal blocked her path. She immediately got into a fighting stance. "Out of the way you freakish balloon thingy!" Clover started to punch the animal.

Bad idea since when she punched it, the balloon animal simply consumed her.

Clover's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Control Room

"Alex? Clover?" Sam screamed out in fear.

"Oh don't worry about your friends Sam." Tim Scam grinned. He was wearing blue jeans, black shirt, and a black jacket. "They're fine. For now."

"Scam!" Sam turned to him. "What have you done with my friends?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Tim Scam crossed his arms. "Since you will be joining them!"

"I don't think so!" Sam was ready to lunge at Tim Scam when a balloon animal dropped behind her. Sam's eyes widened and she tried to kick it away. However, the balloon animal simply consumed her, starting with her leg when she attempted to kick it.

"Ahhhhhhhh…you should've played nice with my special pets." Scam grinned some more. "This is just too good."

Sam continued to struggle as the balloon animal engulfed her.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Wooohooo! Another chapter is done. Short? You bet! Again, this WILL be my shortest story of them all. Being the least serious story, well, no reason to get too long with it. Also, as you can see, it pretty much follows the Totally Spies formula where something happens, spies are living in a normal day, get WOOHPed, they investigate, at least one of them gets captured, at least that one is put in danger, villain tells plan, spies escape, spies stop villain, everything back to normal. While this formula might be good for one episode or two, well, it does get repetitive IMO. I know I shouldn't get too worked up over it (it's just a not so serious show), still, how many times can the spies get caught, and get free RIGHT when they are almost killed? Aren't they supposed to be good spies? In my other TS story, I wanted to get away from that formula. However, since this silly story is just that, silly, see no reason why I shouldn't follow the formula. Hehehe.

Oh yeah, and as you have probably noticed, less naked Jerry in this chapter. Hey! They can't all have naked Jerry in it!

One last thing, speaking of my other TS story, I actually started that update a lot sooner. Yet due to time, desire to write more, and basically writer's block, that one hasn't been completed yet. Since writer's block is affecting that story, and since I haven't had an update in awhile, I started this one as well as an update for one of TT stories. This one finished first of course.

Next Chapter, last chapter! Tim Scam has caught the spies! How will the girls get out? Do they want to get out? And has Jerry woken from his sense and put on some clothes? Until then…later!


	4. Balloon Fun!

Been a while since I've updated this story. Heck, given it's nature, AND this chapter being the last chapter, it SHOULD'VE been done by now. Why not? School work, school work, school work. I've been way too busy this year to update any of my stories. Second, well, desire to write. If you had noticed, I've started a new story since my last update! That has also been taking up my time as of late.

Also been a while since I've seen Totally Spies. Not because I don't like the show anymore (I still do), it's just that, well, can't find the time to watch it. It also doesn't help matters that my roommate (who owns the TV I watch it on) is home more often then before (he gets priority when it comes to what to watch. And usually, this is the same time Totally Spies is on). Still, that shouldn't have hindered my continuation of the story (just prevents me from say, reference my other TS story).

Oh yeah. My computer is currently running mostly smoothly, there is an occasional hiccup. Not enough to be a problem, but enough to be annoying. I think I have some malware installed that I can seem to get rid of (I have free anti-spyware software. But they haven't gotten rid of everything. That and I don't want to spend $50 to upgrade just to do that little thing). However, after running anti-spyware software, I got rid of most of it, so most of the problems are gone at the moment.

And one very last thing, when Clover said a "grip of rubber", a grip is a slang SoCal term meaning a lot. It's one of those things that you learn living, or at least, visiting SoCal where Totally Spies is obviously set in.

Other then that, on with the story!

* * *

Tim Scam's Hideout

Tim Scam walked up to the spies. He grinned as his masterful plan was now underway. Much like before, even though those failed. Well, shouldn't be thinking about those right now. Since right now, three of the annoying WOOHP spies were under his grasp. The three were over a vat of boiling rubber that was used to make the balloons. In a moment, they will all be gone much like before…uh, yeah. But this time will be different! Scam walked up and stood over Sam. "So, think you can interfere with my plans on bringing down WOOHP?"

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sam yelled as she was also trying to keep a nagging voice in her mind saying that maybe, that they should let Scam succeed. "With this…what exactly are you planning anyways?"

Tim Scam smiled. "Since I have you three under wraps, so to speak, I guess I can safely give you my plans! Think of it as a parting shot!" Scam turned away from them as he looked at the window showing the next room. "These balloons, as you all know are my latest creation! Scam Rubber 2000! With the help of my, helpers over there busy making and controlling them…" He indicated to the window showing that room. It was where all the hypnotized workers were. "I'm going to use them to infiltrate WOOHP headquarters and well, installing me as head instead! I thought about simply blowing it up, but then, given my foolproof plan, making me head was a better idea!"

"So you're going to turn WOOHP into some freakish circus?" Clover rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly a great plan if you ask me!"

"Besides, WOOHP's security system could easily take over, a bunch of your balloon animals." Sam commented. "I don't see how using balloon animals will change that!"

Tim Scam's grin widened. "But you're forgetting Sam that these animals can even get into the smallest of spaces with ease! One of these places, the circuits that make up WOOHP's computers! Like that annoying G.L.A.D.I.S." And evil smile appeared on his face. "Soon, Jerry will be going down!"

"Oh we don't mind if that happened!" Alex offhandedly remarked.

Tim Scam blinked out of his dream when he heard that. "What do you mean?" He looked down on Alex.

"Oh well…" Alex carefully took out her X-Powder. "See for yourself!" She contacted Jerry and threw the X-Powder at Tim Scam.

Tim Scam looked at the X-Powder in front of him. Although he wasn't sure what Alex was planning, he was still quite curious. He carefully picked up the X-Powder, making sure that it didn't do anything bad. Would be first for the spies given their current situation. He carefully opened the X-Powder. Jerry's image appeared, ALL OF JERRY.

"Tim Scam?" Jerry's shocked voice rang out. "What are you doing here? And where are the girls?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tim Scam dropped the X-Powder. "Egag! I see what you mean." Scam was hitting his eyes in the veiled attempt to get the image he just saw out of his mind.

"See?" Alex smiled embarrassingly. "You can do with Jerry whatever you want! Now could you…"

Tim Scam turned to the three. "Hehehe. Having second thoughts with working for WOOHP? Well, I'm sorry you three. I can't allow you to go. Can't take the chance that you would stop me! Even if it meant helping that!" Tim Scam pushed a button and the three were slowly being lowered into the vat.

"Hey! We promise if you kept Jerry covered, we won't stop you!" Clover yelled at the departing Tim Scam. "Ungrateful bastard!"

Sam looked at her two friends, who seemingly had given up protecting WOOHP if it meant Jerry was, covered at least. She sighed. "Am I the only one that wants to solve this mission?"

"Well, not right now when I'm being lowed into that boiling vat!" Clover yelled. "I already got my legs waxed!" As Clover was struggling a bit, there was a small rip from their rubber constraints by the hook that was holding them to the cable.

Sam heard that sound. "I got an idea." She kicked her legs in front of her and started to swing the cable. "Come on girls!" The others joined in on her swinging. "Just a little more…"

**RIP! **The rubber restraints break as the girls were away from the vat. All three fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Alex rubbed her butt. "Stupid Scam! If he just allowed us to live…"

Sam slapped her head. "Look! We have to stop him no matter what! Even if it meant, seeing 'him' again." Sam emphasized him; the other two know full well what she meant. "After all, we can't have Tim Scam running WOOHP again!"

Clover sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right Sam. But what are we going to do? Should we follow him?"

The three ran into a nearby room when they hear a helicopter zoom by.

"He's getting away!" Alex yelled.

"Even if we follow him, it might not be in time to save WOOHP!" Sam replied angrily.

"We could warn Jerry." Alex replied. "But do you want to contact him right now?"

Sam shook her head. "And even if we did, Scam plans to take down the security system first. By the time Jerry figures something out, it might be too late!"

At that moment, a bunch of guards rushed the area. All of them were wearing jeans and a black jacket.

The girls got into a fighting stance.

"We don't have time for this!" Sam said as the first burley guard approached them.

The first guard tried to punch Sam. She ducked and took his legs out with her feet causing him to trip and fall.

The second guard tried to kick Clover. She blocked him, grabbed his arm, and threw him over.

The third guard tried to get behind Alex as another guard was in front of her making a punch. Alex ducked, causing the guard to punch the other guard. Alex spun on the ground, knocking the guard's foot out, sending him to the ground with a thud.

"That takes care of these thugs for now." Sam looked around. She sees a grate near the ceiling. With the help from some conveniently placed boxes, the three could easily make it up there. "This way girls!" Sam ripped the cover off and all three entered it. Sam used her headband illuminator to light the way.

"I hope you know where you're going Sam!" Clover replied as a cockroach went by her. "I don't like to be in small creepy spaces!"

"Honestly, I don't know." Sam replied causing the two behind her to face fault. "But it should've been better then staying other there doing nothing!"

They were about to pass another grate when Alex stopped. "If we should do anything, we should help free up the hostages from their brainwashing."

Sam stopped and turned back to Alex. "You're right!" She backed up to see what was going on in that grate. As she was looking in, suddenly an idea formed. "Wait! I think I know how we can stop Scam now!"

WOOHP Headquarters – Jerry's Office

"Systems over heating." G.L.A.D.I.S. voice was weakening as she started to lose power.

"G.L.A.D.I.S.? What's going on?" Jerry was sitting at his desk, looking at the video cameras in front of him. He noticed them being blacked out one by one. "Security! Come in!"

"Oh I don't think you will worrying about that Jerry." Tim Scam walked in.

"Scam!" Jerry stood up.

Tim Scam instantly covered his eyes. "Whoa! Didn't want to see that!" Tim Scam waited as two balloon animals went next to him. "Could you please put on some clothes? It would make this a whole lot easier!"

"I won't be giving you the pleasure Scam!" Jerry stood on his desk and got into a fighting stance. That's right. He got in fighting stance, naked.

"Egag!" Tim Scam was covering his eyes. "I was afraid of this! Finish him off! Quickly!"

Tim Scam's Hideout

Clover was on the ceiling with her magnetic GoGo Boots. She carefully walked over to where the controls to the brainwashing machine were. As she was there, she could see a number of guards at the computer. It seemed that it was this that kept the hostages brainwashed, which in turn, since it was the hostages that were controlling the balloons remotely, were also the main force behind this plan.

Alex was watching all of this from her position inside the air conditioning unit. Unfortunately, she was a bit too clumsy and leaned too far out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the ground.

"Alex!" Sam dropped down to the ground next to Alex.

The guards that were keeping the hostages in check, all turned to the two.

At the same time, Clover made it to the control area. "Time to get the drop on these fools!" She dropped down in front of them. Clover lands on the first guard.

The second guard that was there turned to her. He started to rush her.

"Don't think so!" Clover spun kick and sent the man flying to the computer system. Clover turned around and sees that Alex and Sam need a little help. She looked at the computer. "Hmmmmmm. Let's see." She changed the order a bit.

The guards that were approaching Alex and Sam suddenly stop when the formerly brainwashed hostages, all stoop up in their position and glared at them. Suddenly, all the hostages tackled and started piling onto where the guards where.

Sam smiled and gave the thumbs up to Clover! "Good job Clover!"

Clover waved back. "Thanks Sam!"

Alex sighed in relief. "Now I can't wait to see Tim Scam's face when his balloons are no longer in his control!"

WOOHP Headquarters – Jerry's Office 

Jerry was fighting with a number of balloon animals.

"Give up Jerry!" Tim Scam grinned. "Put on some clothes, and just…" Suddenly, the balloons started to lose air. "What? What's going on here?"

Jerry watched at the balloons all collapse to the ground. "I think your plan Scam has just petered out Scam!"

Tim Scam backed up a bit. "No! Everything was perfect!" He turned around and started to exit Jerry's office when he bumped into WOOHP's martial arts training robot.

"So, are your skills up to par Scam?" Jerry watched as the robot did a number on Tim Scam. "Guess not!"

**_Later…_**

Spies Villa

5:35 AM

"I'm so glad that mission was over." Clover plopped herself on the couch. She was wearing a blue shirt with crisscross threads in the neck area of her shirt. She was also wearing blue jeans, and brown boots.

"And I hope we don't get another mission anytime soon." Alex replied as she too plopped on the couch. She was wearing a tank top with a blue bunny on it, and blue jean shorts and pink tennis shoes.

"Anything that will keep us away from Jerry is fine by me!" Sam sighed. She too plopped on the couch. She was wearing a red sweater that stops right above her belly button, blue jeans with a small red leaf design at the bottom of it, and black high heel boots.

As they were all getting settled on the couch, the couch flipped them over as they all entered a tunnel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three screamed as they fell down to the depths of the tunnel.

The three land on Jerry's couch. Almost instantly, all three cover their eyes.

Sam was the first to speak up. "Look Jerry! If you…"

Jerry turned around in his desk. He was wearing, that's right wearing, a normal suit and tie. "Hello ladies."

Sam peeked out and sees Jerry. "Jerry! You're…wearing clothes!"

"He is?" Alex was a bit more cautious. However, she too peeked out and noticed the same thing. "Phew!"

Hearing the other two sigh in relief, Clover took her hand away. "Jerry? Yes! You finally came to your senses!"

"Yeah about that." Jerry looked at himself. He stood up off his chair. They were all thankful that he even wore pants. "I've decided that I'm simply wasn't cut out to being a nudist!"

"We could've told you that Jer!" Clover remarked.

All three girls hugged Jerry.

"It's so nice to have the old Jerry back!" Sam smiled.

"Yeah! Though we wouldn't mind using that memory eraser thing!" Alex replied happily by his side.

"Yeah!" Clover also replied happily. "After all, without that, I'm going to have nightmares for a LONGGGGGG time!"

Jerry however, wasn't too happy about that. So he decided to play a little game with them. "By the way girls, I have a mission for all of you…" He pushed the button.

The three girls let go and looked at the monitor behind them. "Already?"

"Yup! You three will investigate the going on at this hospital for the elderly." Jerry grinned. "A clothing optional hospital with very sick patients."

The girls watched in horror as an elderly guy, with black bars in certain areas, was coughing up some green stuff. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three ran out of WOOHP as fast as they can.

Jerry sat down grinning. "What? It was only a joke."

* * *

End of Story

Woohooo! That is the end of this story! This horror! Hehehe. Should've happened a LONG time ago, but it took awhile to get there. For one thing, it has been a while since I've seen TS. I haven't even caught the new ones yet due to the fact that I couldn't find time for them (always on at the times I can't watch).

I will eventually the other story. Right now, I'm all FMA/Eva right now. Otherwise, this story is OVER!

**OMAKE**

SimmyC: And that's a rap!

Clover: Phew! No more naked Jerry!

Sam: You're telling me! That was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life!

Alex: (sighs) I just hope SimmyC updates the other story soon! More he works on that one, the more he we can forget about this one!

Clover: By the way, where is Jerry right now?

SimmyC: Last time I've seen, he was hanging out with the FMA group.

Fullmetal Evangelion Set

Shinji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!

Misato: Egag! (Covering her eyes) Put on some clothes you freak!

Maya: (puking) I wouldn't mind being crushed by an Eva right now!

Jerry: (naked and posing) It's just a human body people! Deal with it!

Al: Hurry brother! We need to transmute clothes for him!

Ed: Right Al! (Clasps his hands and places them on the ground) A set of clothes coming up!

Armstrong: Turn your eyes away from that horrific scene and feast your eyes on this! (Rips off his jacket. Posing his massive muscles)

Asuka: Thanks god I'm not coming up for a while!

Jerry: (sighs) What's wrong with all you people?


End file.
